<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chero • phobia by eiyelblu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907060">chero • phobia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiyelblu/pseuds/eiyelblu'>eiyelblu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Seungchan, Weishin, i dont like writting tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiyelblu/pseuds/eiyelblu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>untuk orang yang sebentar lagi meninggal, bukankah kau terlalu tenang?”</p><p>byungchan melirik ke sosok yang memandang heran kepadanya. ia membalikan badannya sehingga bersandar pada pagar di atap gedung ini.</p><p>“mungkin karena aku sudah mengalami semua hal yang dunia dapat tawarkan.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>untuk orang yang sebentar lagi meninggal, bukankah kau terlalu tenang?”</p><p>byungchan membalikan badannya sehingga bersandar pada pagar di atap gedung kampus, matanya bertemu dengan pandangan heran pemuda jangkung itu.

</p><p> “mungkin karena aku sudah mengalami semua hal yang dunia dapat tawarkan.”</p><p>sosok itu menatap kasihan.</p><p>“aku bahkan dapat melihatmu!” senyumnya ceria, “lagipula, kematian itu takdir.”

</p><p>“jika orang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk tahu waktu kematiannya, mereka akan melakukan hal-hal yang belum dapat mereka lakukan.”</p><p>sosok itu berjalan hingga tepat berada di hadapan byungchan.</p><p>“aku dapat mengabulkan satu permintaanmu,” seketika muncul helaian bulu putih mewah di udara, pemuda di hadapannya menunjukkan karya Tuhan yang paling indah.</p><p>
  <em>“it’s my job as an angel, you know?”</em>
</p><p>byungchan terkekeh geli, “baru tau aku, kalau ada malaikat yang pengen manusianya terbuai dengan hasrat duniawi.”</p><p>sosok yang mengaku sebagai malaikat itu kini kembali menyembunyikan sayapnya, “ini namanya berkat, menolak berkat juga tidak baik.”</p><p>byungchan mangut-mangut, “kalau begitu, ada satu hal yang bikin aku penasaran banget dari awal.”</p><p>malaikat itu menoleh cepat, “ya? katakan saja! akan aku berikan!”</p><p>“namamu siapa?”</p><p>
  <em>“really?”</em>
</p><p>byungchan tertawa kecil, “apakah hal itu dilarang?”</p><p>“kau benar-benar manusia yang aneh.”</p><p>byungchan tersenyum kecil.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Lee Jinhyuk.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>byungchan menoleh ke arah sosok itu.</p><p>“ingat dengan baik, kalau akhirnya kau mendapatkan hal yang kau mau, panggil namaku.”</p><p>jinhyuk mengepakkan sayapnya sekali lagi dan terbang menjauh.</p><p>///</p><p>suara ledak tawa yang keras membuat beberapa orang yang sedang bersantai di gazebo taman, termasuk byungchan, menoleh ke sumbernya. lima keturunan adam berjalan ke salah satu gazebo yang ditempati dua orang pemuda lain, tepat di sebelah byungchan.</p><p>“suara lu, tolol,” senggol seorang pemuda ke salah satu temannya.</p><p>“sori, sori,” temannya itu menyengir lebar, orang-orang kembali bergelut dengan kepentingannya masing-masing.</p><p>“kebetulan banget kita punya kelas kosong yang bareng,” ujar seungyoun, pemuda yang tertawa tadi.</p><p>“bukannya kak seungyoun bolos, ya?” tanya pemuda manis berambut bata, eunsang.</p><p>“lu bolos?” tatapan tajam dari sejin melunturkan seunyum seungyoun.</p><p>“dosennya telat masuk tadi, gue kira gaada kelas,” sergah seungyoun, “lagian, masa kalian bisa nongkrong, tapi gue malah mendekam di kelas?”</p><p>“lu liat sihoon, dong,” ujar hangyul, “dia kosong lebih awal dari kita tapi di gazebo malah belajar.”</p><p>seungyoun merangkul pemuda yang sedari tadi ikut menunggu bersama sihoon, “gue mah se-tipe ama yang ini. iya, gak, jun?”</p><p>junho melepas rangkulan seungyoun, “ogah gue disamain sama lu.”</p><p>“rasain, tuh.”</p><p>byungchan melirik ke arah kelompok tersebut, mereka lumayan terkenal di kampus. dari segi akademis, non-akademis, dan paras yang membuat orang iri. </p><p>berada di dekat mereka membuat byungchan sedikit minder, perlahan ia membereskan barang-barangnya.</p><p>“pak boss diem aja dari tadi,” panggil hangyul pada lelaki jangkung yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan kelakuan absurd teman-temannya.</p><p>“kak seungwoo masih nyari orang itu?” tanya eunsang.</p><p>“cari siapa?” timpal junho.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Choi Byungchan.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>byungchan yang sudah mau beranjak dari tempat itu membeku.</p><p>“hoo, <em><strong>Han Seungwoo,</strong></em> siapa, tuh?” goda seungyoun.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>pemuda itu, seungwoo, hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menununjukkan buku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, “cuman mau ngembaliin ini. di bukunya ditulis kalau dia anak akuntansi, cuman gue tanya-tanya di sana pada gatau.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>byungchan melirik panik, itu buku hariannya! ingin rasanya ia menyambar buku itu dan kabur secepat mungkin.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“lu nemu itu dimana memang?” tanya sejin.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“the kaffe,” jawab seungwoo singkat.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“kalau gitu, lu cari di sana aja lagi,” saran sihoon.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>untung ada orang yang waras di kelompok itu. byungchan menghela napas lega, ia tidak harus menghadapi mereka semua.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>seungwoo menatap sihoon, “iya, yak?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“elah, lu gimana, sih,” sejin menggelengkan kepalanya, “eh, langsung cabut ke sana?”

</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>byungchan yang melihat seungwoo membereskan barangnya langsung beranjak dari situ, ia harus sampai di the kaffe terlebih dahulu.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“iya, kasian kalau orangnya nyariin,” ujar seungwoo seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya,</p><p>“duluan, ya!”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>///</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>byungchan memakan cake yang baru ia beli, ia memperhatikan han sengwoo, pemuda tadi, yang berjalan masuk ke dalam the kaffe. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>‘oke, sekarang gimana caranya gue ngambil buku itu dari dia?’</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>tidak mungkin, kan, ia tiba-tiba menghampiri dan menagih buku? kenal saja tidak, dikira orang aneh iya. saking gelisahnya, <em>cheese cake</em> yang ia pesan sudah hancur ia tusuk-tusuk.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>setelah memesan sesuatu, seungwoo kini sudah duduk beberapa meja di depannya.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>‘oke, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.’</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“choi byungchan.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>byungchan tersentak.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“choi byungchan?”</p><p> byungchan mengerut bingung, kayaknya dia gak mesen apa-apa la–  ‘oh…’</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>byungchan memperhatikan seungwoo yang sedang memandang ke sekelilingnya, seperti mencari-cari sesuatu.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>‘cerdas juga dia.’</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>byungchan segera beranjak ke konter café, ia merasakan ada tatapan yang mengikutinya.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“ehm, maaf, kak, saya choi byungchan, tapi saya gak mesen ini.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“oh? tadi orang itu yang pesen,” tunjuk pegawai, “maaf, ya.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“gapapa,” jawab byungchan cepat, “aku kenal, kok, biar aku aja yang ngasih.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>dengan segelas iced americano di tangannya, byungchan berjalan menuju meja seungwoo. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>dari jauh dia menyadari beberapa hal baru dari laki-laki itu, seperti mata tajam yang menghiasi paras tampannya misalnya. kini byungchan merasa sedikit gugup karena ditatap oleh orang itu.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“eum, halo, kak? nama kita sama, ya? hehe… maaf ya, kukira yang dipanggil tadi aku,” ujar byungchan.<br/>
‘nice try, byungchan.’</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>seungwoo tersenyum kecil dan mengisyaratkan byungchan untuk duduk.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“namaku han seungwoo,” ujarnya, “maaf, ya, byungchan, aku sebenernya pengen cari kamu buat ngasih ini.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>byungchan berseru senang dalam hati.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“oh? iya, ini punyaku, udah dicari kemana-mana. makasih banyak!”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“tenang, aja, gak kubaca, kok,” ujar seungwoo, “cuman halaman depan buat cari nama.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>byungchan tersenyum malu, “ah, iya, makasih, kak.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>seungwoo meneguk iced americano yang tadi ia pesan, byungchan kini duduk tak nyaman di hadapannya.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“umm, kalau gitu, aku balik dulu, kak,” pamit byungchan.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>seungwoo mengangguk seraya menyodorkan ponselnya, “sebelum pergi, boleh minta nomor kamu?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p>
<h6>~1st phase ends.</h6><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. anger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“kalau bisa nyentuh, pasti bakal kutelpon.”</p><p>byungchan menatap sinis.</p><p>“gausah ikut campur.”</p><p>“<em>your mouth sure can’t spit nice stuff.”</em></p><p>“gausah sok inggris.”</p><p>“aduh, jadi malaikat pun tetep aja tertindas.”</p><p>byungchan mengacuhkan jinhyuk, entah apa yang dia harapkan, tetapi matanya tidak dapat lepas dari layar itu.</p><p>“kau menunggu han seungwoo, itu?”</p><p>byungchan akhirnya menanggapi, “tau darimana?”</p><p>“<em>darling, i’m an angel.”</em></p><p>tatapan byungchan perlahan berubah menjadi percikan amarah, “ini bukan kerjaan lu, kan?”</p><p>“apa?”</p><p>“mendatangkan orang ke dalam hidup gue? hah, tentu saja, kenapa gue gak sadar?”</p><p>“hah?”</p><p>“orang populer, tampan, baik, dan idaman? cih, klise sekali,” remeh byungchan,</p><p>“<em>you’re sure an angel, </em>bahkan sampai tipe-ku aja kau tahu.”</p><p>“byungchan,-“</p><p>“<em>how?</em>”</p><p>“aku gak ngerti kamu ngomong apa.”</p><p>“gimana caranya lu ngehasut kak seungwoo? mana mungkin dia tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam lingkaran hidup gue? buku harian? kalau barang hilang tinggal dititipkan saja<em>.</em> buat apa dia susah-susah nyari gue?!”</p><p>jinhyuk menatap datar pada byungchan yang berkaca-kaca.</p><p>“aku gak ngapa-ngapain.”</p><p>“<em>liar.”</em></p><p>“<em>i’m a freaking angel, for god’s sake.”</em></p><p>“itu murni terjadi karena memang harus terjadi,” ujar jinhyuk, “tugasku hanya mengabulkan permintaan yang harus kaubuat secara langsung."</p><p>byungchan terdiam.</p><p>“kamu terlalu <em>paranoid, </em>byungchan<em>,</em>” kesah Jinhyuk.</p><p>“apa salahnya menerima seseorang dalam hidupmu? kau boleh menolak untuk meminta sesuatu, tapi jangan menolak apa yang diberikan oleh-Nya.”</p><p>jinhyuk memandang byungchan lembut, “<em>and maybe your phobia can be a little bit better.”</em></p><p>sebelum byungchan dapat membalas, ada sebuah pesan yang masuk.</p><p>‘+1120xxx : halo, ini han seungwoo.’</p><p>beberapa detik kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi. mereka berdua berpandangan sesaat.</p><p>
  <em>‘<strong>+1120xxx is calling.’</strong></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>///</em>
</p><p>“makasih banyak, loh, byungchan.”</p><p>“gapapa, kok, kak. anggep aja bales budi,” byungchan menerima minuman dari seungwoo.</p><p>“agak ribet, kan? sori banget ya, chan, kita semua memang buta soal keuangan, terus lu satu-satunya anak akuntansi yang gue kenal.”</p><p>“santai aja, kak,” byungchan tertawa kecil.</p><p>“abis ini ada acara apa? biar gue anter.”</p><p>“eh? gapapa, kak, kelasku masih sejam lagi.”</p><p>“kita nunggu bareng aja berarti.”</p><p>“tapi, kak—“</p><p>“gue juga lagi gabut, daripada sendirian mending berdua, kan?”</p><p>byungchan yang tidak dapat membantah lagi hanya mengangguk kecil.</p><p>“kelompok tadi itu temen-temen kakak semua?” tanya byungchan membuka topik pembicaraan.</p><p>“iya, beberapa dari kami satu sma,” jawab seungwoo,</p><p>”masuk kuliah, jadi susah buat nyamain waktu ngumpul, apalagi hampir semua dari kita beda prodi dan beda jadwal.”</p><p>byungchan mangut-mangut.</p><p>“terus janjian ngosongin waktu tertentu buat jalan bareng, jalannya makin jauh, terus jadi regu <em>travel</em>, deh,” kekeh seungwoo.</p><p>“biayanya kami patungan. tapi, yah, lu udah liat sendiri, kan?”</p><p>“gaada yang bisa ngurusin, ya,” tawa byungchan.</p><p>seungwoo ikut tertawa, “gitu, deh.”</p><p> </p><p>“duluan, ya.”</p><p>sapaan sihoon menghentikan perbincangan mereka.</p><p>sihoon melirik penuh arti ke seungwoo, “anak orang jangan diapa-apain, woo.”</p><p>“heh!”</p><p>seungwoo menoleh ke byungchan, “itu anak gausah didengerin.”</p><p>byungchan hanya tersenyum geli dan memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya yang manis.</p><p>seungwoo tertegun sejenak lalu memalingkan wajahnya cepat, “ehem, mau dianter sekarang? udah jam segini.”</p><p>“oh, iya, boleh, kak.”</p><p>tapi pertemuan mereka tidak berhenti sampai di situ.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p>“kau mendengarkan nasehatku juga.”</p><p>“gak ada hubungannya denganmu,” ketus byungchan.</p><p>“oh, ya? akui saja kalau kata-kata bijak dariku berhasil menggerakan hatimu,” sergah jinhyuk, “<em>travel?</em> malam minggu saja kau cuman rebahan di kasur.”</p><p>brakk!</p><p>“kasar sekali, sih!” tatap jinhyuk horror pada buku jurnal yang tadi di lempar byungchan.</p><p>”cerewet sekali, sih!” balas byungchan.</p><p>“lagipula kenapa lu selalu gangguin gue, sih? memangnya malaikat gak ada kerjaan, ya? gak sibuk gitu? ada berjuta manusia yang berdosa tiap detiknya, lu malah ngerecokkin gue mulu!”</p><p>“kau itu tanggung jawabku, byungchan. kenapa marah-marah terus, sih?” balas jinhyuk ikut kesal.</p><p>“soalnya lu selalu ngomong soal permintaan bodoh itu, sudah berapa kali dibilangin, gue gak butuh.”</p><p>
  <em>“that’s my job.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“your job sucks.”</em>
</p><p>“kau tidak ingin menghilangkan <em>phobia</em>-mu?”</p><p>“tidak ada gunanya, sebentar lagi juga aku pergi, buang-buang tenaga,” decih byungchan.</p><p>“aku harus kembali,” acuh jinhyuk menepuk pelan kepala byungchan, “pikir baik-baik soal permintaanmu, chan.”</p><p>“gausah ke sini lagi.”</p><p>byungchan benci mengakuinya, tetapi ia masih saja terpukau saat jinhyuk menyentakkan sayapnya lalu melayang pergi.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p>“kau baru kembali?”</p><p>jinhyuk menggumam kecil.</p><p>“bukankah, dia sendiri yang menolak? kenapa kau bersikeras untuk memberikannya suatu permintaan?”</p><p>
  <em>“he deserve it.”</em>
</p><p>kedua entitas bersayap itu beradu tatapan tajam.</p><p>“malaikat tidak boleh terikat dengan– “</p><p>“aku tahu,” potong jinhyuk.</p><p>“wei… kamu– “</p><p>“<em>don’t call me that</em>.”</p><p>jinhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak ingin bertemu dengan tatapan nanar pemuda yang lebih mungil.</p><p>“pergilah, wooseok, jangan membuang waktumu untuk hal ini.”</p><p>dengan cepat jinhyuk pergi dari situ.</p><p>wooseok memandangnya sendu, <em>"when will you forgive me, wei?"</em></p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>“siap, chan?”</p><p>byungchan nyengir pada sihoon sebagai jawaban.</p><p>“oke, berangkat!”</p><p>subuh-subuh mereka sudah jalan dengan dua mobil yang dikendarai seungwoo dan seungyoun. perjalan pertama untuk byungchan sebagai anggota baru, mereka akan mendaki gunung.</p><p>“ini, kak,” byungchan menyodorkan <em>sandwich</em> pada seungwoo yang sedang menyetir.</p><p>seungwoo memakan dengan lahap dan tersenyum lebar, “makasih, chan.”</p><p>untung saja byungchan sudah meminum obat supresannya, tidak lucu jika dia kambuh hanya karena sikap manis seungwoo. ia melirik lagi pada sang pengemudi yang sedang bersenandung ria, pada dasarnya seungwoo memang orang yang baik.</p><p>byungchan menghembuskan nafas berat, ya, dia tidak spesial, kepribadian seungwoo memang begitu.</p><p>dan di luar dugaan, kepribadian mereka sangat cocok, dengan cepat byungchan dan seungwoo dapat akur. dari situ byungchan bergabung ke dalam lingkaran pertemanan pemuda ber-<em>tatto</em> itu.</p><p>oh ya, byungchan sangat kaget saat seungwoo dengan senyum khasnya itu memarkan <em>tattoo</em> di dadanya dengan bangga.</p><p>tetapi sejak ia akrab dengan seungwoo –dimulai dari sapaan, perbincangan kecil, <em>video call </em>di tengah malam, sampai bolos kuliah bersama– ia kembali membuka diri. bahkan kini dia tergabung dengan lingkaran pertemanan seungwoo, sampai-sampai tergabng dalam klub <em>travel</em>-nya.</p><p>dia termakan dengan omongannya sendiri.</p><p>“chan, liat, tuh.”</p><p>dari balik jendela byungchan dapat menikmati pemandangan yang megah, pepohonan berjejer rapi di bawah sinar bulan yang masih bertahan di langit. tanpa membuka jendela pun, byungchan dapat merasakan segarnya udara di luar.</p><p>tiba-tiba nafasnya menderu, ‘pantaskah dia menerima hal ini?’</p><p>semuanya sia-sia, hal buruk sebentar lagi pasti akan terjadi, ia akan membahayakan teman-temannya.</p><p>‘apakah mobil akan mogok? tanah itu tidak akan longsor, kan? ya, Tuhan, apakah kita akan tergelincir ke bawah sana?’</p><p>“chan– byungchan!”</p><p>byungchan menoleh kaget.</p><p>“lu kenapa?”</p><p>ia menggeleng pelan, tangannya yang gemetar meraih kotak obat dari sakunya, pantas saja, pengaruh obatnya sudah mulai menghilang.</p><p>“kamu sakit?” tanya eunsang khawatir.</p><p>“ini vitamin.”</p><p>seungwoo hanya diam mendengarkan, tentu saja ia tidak percaya alasan itu.</p><h6>
  <em>~2<sup>nd</sup> phase ends.</em>
</h6><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. bargaining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"kak?"</p>
<p>byungchan membeku saat seungwoo tiba-tiba memakaikannya syal.</p>
<p>"biar makin anget."</p>
<p>"makasih," senyum byungchan.</p>
<p>seungwoo hanya menepuk pelan kepalanya dan lanjut mendaki.</p>
<p>"oke, gue dapet spot yang bagus!" seruan seungyoun membuat yang lain berjalan lebih cepat.</p>
<p>mereka semua duduk berjejer menunggu matahari terbit sambil menikmati segelas coklat hangat. byungchan menyesap minumannya lalu tersenyum tipis, sudah berapa lama dia tidak merasakan hal seperti ini?</p>
<p>ia memejamkan mata, menikmati angin dingin yang menggelitik wajahnya.</p>
<p>"seru kan?"</p>
<p>byungchan menoleh, melihat seungwoo yang tersenyum hangat padanya, "gue awalnya ragu mau ngajakin lu."</p>
<p>"kenapa memang?"</p>
<p>"gue kira lu bakal nolak."</p>
<p>byungchan terkekeh pelan, "gue juga gak nyangka bisa ada di sini sekarang."</p>
<p>"tapi seru kan?" tanya seungwoo lagi.</p>
<p>"seru," senyum byungchan memandang ke langit malam, "kapan lagi gue bisa ngerasain hal kayak gini."</p>
<p>seungwoo memangku wajahnya dengan satu tangan, memperhatikan pahatan wajah byungchan yang sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya dan menerawang jauh.</p>
<p>senyum manis terulas di wajah byungchan, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang dalam, membuat seungwoo ikut tersenyum seperti tersihir.</p>
<p>"makasih banyak, ya, kak," ujar byungchan pelan, "kalau lu gak nemuin buku gue waktu itu kayaknya gue bakal tetep kayak dulu."</p>
<p>seungwoo terdiam.</p>
<p>"chan."</p>
<p>byungchan menoleh, memberi tanda pada pemuda ber-<em>tatto</em> itu untuk meneruskan ucapannya.</p>
<p>"kalau lu dikasih kesempatan, satu aja, keinginan lu apapun itu bisa dikabulin, lu mau apa?"</p>
<p>byungchan tertawa kecil, "kayaknya gue sering banget denger hal ini."</p>
<p>"hm?"</p>
<p>"gaada," ujar byungchan tersenyum manis, "gue udah nerima segala hal yang dunia bisa tawarin ke gue."</p>
<p>matanya kini berbinar indah, "kali ini banyak hal yang baik."</p>
<p>seungwoo terpaku melihat senyum byungchan, tapi tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah khawatir saat byungchan menekan dadanya kesakitan.</p>
<p>"chan?"</p>
<p>"ugh- sori kak, gue –"</p>
<p>nafas byungchan memburu, tangan lainnya sibuk mencari obat penenang di sakunya. seungwoo dengan sigap menahan tubuh byungchan.</p>
<p>"lu kenapa?"</p>
<p>botol kecil di tangan byungchan ikut bergetar dengan tangannya, kepalanya pusing, bisikan-bisikan di dalamnya membuat ia semakin panik.</p>
<p>seungwoo refleks mengambil obat di tangan byungchan dan memasukkan sebuah tablet ke dalam mulutnya. ia lalu mengelus punggung byungchan pelan,</p>
<p>"nafas chan, pelan-pelan."</p>
<p>byungchan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada seungwoo, tangannya sudah tidak bergetar lagi tetapi kepalanya masih sakit. ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, menahan tangis, keadaaan dia sekarang adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin ia tunjukkan pada seungwoo.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>agak lama mereka terdiam di posisi itu, nafas byungchan kembali teratur, usapan lembut di punggung byungchan tidak terhenti. dengan hati-hati seungwoo angkat bicara,</p>
<p>"chan?"</p>
<p>byungchan mengangkat badannya perlahan, "maaf, kak."</p>
<p>seungwoo menggeleng pelan, "jangan minta maaf."</p>
<p>"chan, itu...supresan?"</p>
<p>byungchan mengangguk kecil.</p>
<p>seungwoo cepat-cepat menggenggam tangan byungchan dengan erat saat menyadari linangan air di mata byungchan.</p>
<p>"kamu gak usah cerita gapapa, kok," ujar seungwoo, "tapi sekarang udah gak apa-apa, kan?"</p>
<p>"woi! yang asik berduaan di sana! udah mau terbit, nih!" seruan seungyoun terdengar.</p>
<p>byungchan cepat-cepat berdiri diikuti seungwoo, "udah gak'papa, kak. makasih banyak, ya."</p>
<p>byungchan melepaskan genggaman seungwoo dan berlari menyusul teman mereka yang lain.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"kenapa kamu menyendiri di sini?"</p>
<p>byungchan terkejut dan menoleh ke sumber suara.</p>
<p>"gue nyaris ngomong kasar."</p>
<p>jinhyuk terkekeh.</p>
<p>"perlu banget gue di-<em>stalk </em>sampai sini?"</p>
<p>"jangan ngalihin pembicaraan."</p>
<p>mereka kini duduk berdampingan, setelah melihat <em>sunrise</em>, kelompok kecil itu turun ke kaki gunung dimana terdapat area berkemah. mereka berencana untuk menginap malam itu dan kembali ke kota besok siang.</p>
<p>"yang lain sibuk terus tapi kau duduk-duduk di sini? enak banget."</p>
<p>byungchan memandang kesal, "kak seungwoo tau."</p>
<p>"hah?"</p>
<p>"dia ngeliat gue waktu lagi panik tadi, udah lama gue gak ngerasa se-seneng ini, kayaknya harus nambah dosis obat."</p>
<p>jinhyuk memandang ke belakang, melihat seungwoo yang sigap mengatur temannya untuk menyiapkan kebutuhan camping mereka.</p>
<p>"hoo..." senyum jinhyuk penuh arti.</p>
<p>"diem."</p>
<p>"gak ngomong apa-apa, tuh."</p>
<p>byungchan mendengus sebal, "lu ngapain di sini?"</p>
<p>jinhyuk tersenyum jenaka, "aku kan malaikatmu."</p>
<p>byungchan bergidik, "sumpah, ya, harus banget ngomong gitu."</p>
<p>"yah..." jinhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum geli, "kenyataanya gitu, chan."</p>
<p>"kalau lu ke sini buat nanya lagi, gue bakalan lompat dari sini."</p>
<p>jinhyuk terkekeh, "kau mana berani."</p>
<p>byungchan mendecih sebal, "harus berapa kali lagi gue bilang kalo gue gamau apa-apa?"</p>
<p>"yah, terus saja menolak, aku tetap akan datang sampai hari pemanggilan tiba."</p>
<p>byungchan memandangnya aneh, "kenapa, sih, lu terobsesi banget? memang wajib ya? kalau gue gak minta sesuatu, lu bakal dapet masalah?"</p>
<p>jinhyuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "enggak, sih."</p>
<p>"terus?"</p>
<p>jinhyuk tersenyum hangat, "chan, kamu tuh– ada yang dateng."</p>
<p>"hah?"</p>
<p>byugchan menoleh dan melihat seungwoo berlari kecil ke arahnya.</p>
<p>"byungchan, sori banget, nih, padahal gue udah suruh lu buat istirahat, cuman kita kekurangan orang."</p>
<p>byungchan bangkit dan tersenyum manis, "enggak, kok, kak. lagian gue dah gapapa, kakak aja yang berlebihan, ih."</p>
<p>seungwoo mengusak surai byungchan gemas, "susul hangyul sama eunsang, ya? hati-hati, tapi."</p>
<p>"siap kapten," ujar byungchan jenaka seraya memberikan hormat.</p>
<p>seungwoo terkekeh geli melihat byungchan pergi berlari kecil untuk membantu yang lain.</p>
<p>jinhyuk mendengus sebal, "sama dia, aja, sikapnya manis banget, dasar."</p>
<p>jinhyuk memperhatikan seungwoo yang masih berdiri diam di situ, 'apasih bagusnya manusia ini? kenapa juga tiba-tiba dateng di hidup byungchan, susah banget ngertiin rencana Dia.'</p>
<p>"yah, paling gak dia ngasih dampak positif buat byungchan," dengus jinhyuk lalu mengeluarkan sayapnya, bersiap untuk pergi dari situ.</p>
<p>"gue anggep itu pujian."</p>
<p>jinhyuk membeku, kepalanya menoleh cepat dan membelalak kaget menatap seungwoo, 'gue gak salah denger, kan?'</p>
<p>"iya, gue ngomong sama, lu, kok." ujar seungwoo santai walau ia tetap menatap lurus ke depan, tidak memandang jinhyuk sama sekali.</p>
<p>"gue mau bicara sama, lu."</p>
<p>"untuk orang yang baru pertama kali ketemu, kau sopan juga, ya?" sindir jinhyuk.</p>
<p>seungwoo mengangkat bahu dan beranjak pergi ke jalan setapak menuju hutan.</p>
<p>jinhyuk mendecak sebal, mau tak mau ia harus mengikuti pemuda berponi itu.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"tenang aja, gue gak bermaksud buruk, kok," kekeh seungwoo setelah menyadari tatapan curiga dari jinhyuk.</p>
<p>"tau apa kau tentang kaum kami?"</p>
<p>"gak banyak," jawab seungwoo enteng.</p>
<p>"<em>i hear about some people</em> yang bisa 'ngeliat,' tapi baru pertama kali ada yang berani berkontak langsung."</p>
<p>seungwoo tertawa pelan.</p>
<p>"<em>there must be a reason for me to be able to 'see' you guys,</em>" tutur seungwoo, "jadi gue mikir kayaknya gue bisa ngebantuin byungchan."</p>
<p>jinhyuk mendengus, "jadi itu alasannya lu ngedeketin byungchan? <em>on purpose?</em> pertemuan kalian bukan kebetulan?"</p>
<p>"<em>well, he did leave his book in that table,</em>" jawab seungwoo, "<em>for a few minutes while going to the bathroom.</em>"</p>
<p>jinhyuk menatap seungwoo tajam.</p>
<p>seungwoo mengangkat tangannya menyerah, "<em>but listen,</em> gue berusaha ngelakuin hal yang baik disini."</p>
<p>"gue tau semuanya, sekarang lu lagi kesulitan karena byungchan gak mau ngajuin permintaan, kan?"</p>
<p>"manusia gak wajib untuk minta sesuatu, itu hak mereka," tukas jinhyuk.</p>
<p>"<em>but he deserve it,</em>" senyum seungwoo, "karena itu, kan, lu masih berkeliaran di sekitar dia?"</p>
<p>tepat sasaran.</p>
<p>"atau ada alasan lain?"</p>
<p><em>"of course not,"</em> jawab jinhyuk cepat.</p>
<p>seungwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, tetapi tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi,</p>
<p>"jadi, lu tau gak alasan byungchan gamau minta apa-apa?"</p>
<p>"<em>i don't have any idea.</em>"</p>
<p>seungwoo menghembuskan nafas berat, "kalau gitu, kapan hari pemanggilannya?"</p>
<p>jinhyuk terdiam sebentar, sampai akhirnya menjawab,</p>
<p>"℘ąųƈıʂ ɱɛŋʂıცųʂ."</p>
<p>seungwoo mengangguk mengerti, "baiklah, tunggu saja kabar baik dariku."</p>
<p>jinhyuk memandang seungwoo yang berjalan menjauh, 'mudah-mudahan nerima bantuan dia bukan hal yang salah.'</p>
<p>kepercayaan diri seungwoo atas masalah ini sangat mengganggunya.</p>
<p>"hey!" panggil jinhyuk,</p>
<p>
  <em>"you think you're a saint or something?"</em>
</p>
<p>seungwoo hanya melambaikan tangannya dan berseru, <em>"you're going to thank me later."</em></p>
<p>
  <b>+++</b>
</p>
<p>pulang dari kampus, seungwoo mengajak byungchan agar menemaninya menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan kota untuk mengerjakan tugas. sudah hampir dua jam mereka di situ, seungwoo yang mulai penat membuka pembicaraan kecil dengan byungchan, dengan sekejap tugas yang harus ia kerjakan terlupakan begitu saja.</p>
<p>"oiya, chan," panggil seungwoo.</p>
<p>"iya?"</p>
<p>"uh, kalau lu gamau jawab gapapa," ujar seungwoo ragu, "waktu kita ke bromo, lu lagi ada penyakit atau apa?"</p>
<p>byungchan terdiam.</p>
<p>"oke, lupain aja, sori gue nanya– "</p>
<p>"gapapa, kok, kak," kekeh byungchan.</p>
<p>"aku juga memang hutang cerita sama kakak, kan? lagian kakak udah liat sendiri."</p>
<p>seungwoo mengangguk bisu, ia menegakkan tubuhnya, bersiap untuk mendengar kisah seorang choi byungchan.</p>
<p>dan selama 30 menit ke depan, seungwoo tidak pernah menyangka akan diterpa beribu emosi seperti ini.</p>
<p>tangan byungchan yang bergetar ditangkup seungwoo dengan lembut, byungchan tersenyum kecil, menyiratkan terima kasih seraya melanjutkan ceritanya yang sempat terpotong.</p>
<p>cerita bagaimana ayah dan ibunya yang bercerai, bagaimana ia mendengar jeritan perkelahian bahkan sampai suara barang yang terpecah belah sejak kecil, dimana akhirnya orang tuanya itu berpisah lalu keduanya bertemu dengan pasangan baru mereka masing-masing, bagaimana ia ditinggalkan begitu saja saat umurnya meraih usia legal.</p>
<p>byungchan menahan isak tangisnya.</p>
<p>ia teringat bagaimana sulitnya untuk tidur di malam hari, sampai ia harus membutuhkan bantuan dari obat yang bahkan tidak bisa ia eja namanya. ia teringat hari-hari dimana pulang ke rumah yang gelap dan dingin, hal itu sangat menyesakkan baginya. bagaimana pikiran-pikiran di kepalanya bahkan mulai berbalik untuk ikut memusuhinya. sampai akhirnya ia terkapar tak sadarkan diri di lantai apartemennya.</p>
<p>"untung saudara tiriku masih peduli, kak," isak byungchan.</p>
<p>ia sangat berterima kasih pada rowoon, kakak tirinya dari sang ayah, yang menemukan dia dan membantu dia mendapatkan perawatan yang dibutuhkan.</p>
<p>"cherophobia," cicit byungchan menjawab pertanyaan seungwoo.</p>
<p>jawaban itu membuat seungwoo menarik byungchan ke dalam pelukannya, yang dibalas malu-malu oleh pemuda berkulit pucat itu.</p>
<p>"makasih, ya, chan, udah mau cerita," gumam seungwoo.</p>
<p>"makasih juga, kak, udah bantuin gue," senyum byungchan, "sejak ketemu sama kakak, phobia-ku berkurang sedikit-sedikit."</p>
<p>"awalnya gue kira harus naikkin dosis, soalnya gue gak pernah ngerasa sebahagia ini," kekeh byungchan.</p>
<p>"tapi kata dokter, waktu kakak ngajakin pergi ngelakuin ini-itu, nyobain hal yang baru, semuanya ngebantu gue," ujar byungchan, "makasih banyak, kak seungwoo."</p>
<p>seungwoo tidak tahu lagi harus merasakan apa.</p>
<p>satu hal yang ia tahu, byungchan harus cepat-cepat menyadari hal apa yang ia inginkan.</p>
<p>+</p>
<p>"seneng banget kayaknya hari ini?"</p>
<p>byungchan melempar cengir pada jinhyuk.</p>
<p>"oke, dunia udah mau kiamat, sejak kapan kau ramah padaku."</p>
<p>tawa byungchan makin membuat jinhyuk bergidik ngeri.</p>
<p>"<em>what's wrong with you</em>?"</p>
<p>"gapapa."</p>
<p>jinhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya lelah, 'dasar manusia.'</p>
<p>"soal permintaan yang selalu lu tawarin..."</p>
<p>jinhyuk menolehkan kepalanya cepat, "ya? lu akhirnya tau mau minta apa?"</p>
<p>byungchan tersenyum kecil, "gue gak mau minta apa-apa."</p>
<p>ingin sekali jinhyuk melempar byungchan dengan sesuatu.</p>
<p>"tapi kali ini ada alasannya," sambung byungchan.</p>
<p>"gue beneran gak butuh apa-apa lagi. semua hal yang gue butuhkan udah ada sekarang."</p>
<p>senyum manis byungchan membuat jinhyuk sedikit terpaku.</p>
<p>"gue ngerasa bahagia banget, hyuk," ujar byungchan, "jadi gue harap lu bisa ngerti kalau hal yang selama ini lu tunggu itu alesan gue untuk gak ngajuin permintaan."</p>
<p>jinhyuk terkekeh lega, dengan gemas ia mengusak rambut byungchan, "<em>alright, i understand. it's nice to know</em> kalau kamu punya alesan jelas untuk nolak permintaan ini."</p>
<p>"dari awal juga, tujuan gue cuma satu," ujar jinhyuk, "<em>to give you the happiness that you deserve."</em></p>
<p>"keju banget, sih, anjir."</p>
<p>jinhyuk tertawa keras.</p>
<p>'apa pun yang han seungwoo lakukan pada byungchan, ia benar-benar membantu.'</p>
<p>malam itu jinhyuk kembali ke atas dengan hati yang sedikit ringan. meski begitu ada satu hal kecil yang sedikit mengganggunya.</p>
<p>'tapi apakah seungwoo dapat menyadari hal ini?'</p>
<p>+</p>
<p>"<em>i think you need to stop."</em></p>
<p><em>"what? of course not! </em>lu denger gak, sih, cerita gue? sepanjang hidupnya dia menderita gitu, malah jadi alasan kuat dia harus cepet-cepet sadar apa yang dia mau," tutur seungwoo.</p>
<p>"aku tau," jawab jinhyuk, "tapi dia sendiri yang cerita, kalau dia udah dapet bantuan yang dia butuhkan, lewat kamu han seungwoo. harusnya kita gausah maksa lagi."</p>
<p>
  <em>"you're not understand."</em>
</p>
<p><em>"no, you are the one who not understanding this situation,"</em> suara jinhyuk menajam.</p>
<p>"ini buat kebaikan dia," ujar seungwoo lemah.</p>
<p>"kebaikan dia atau kebaikan kamu?"</p>
<p>"hah?"</p>
<p>"kau yakin, itu yang byungchan mau? <em>you need to stop enjoying the role of a good person</em>.<em>"</em></p>
<p>seungwoo terdiam.</p>
<p>"kalau gitu gue harus pake cara terakhir," ujarnya dan cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.</p>
<p>"yah! han seungwoo!"</p>
<p>jinhyuk mengusak rambutnya kasar, ia tahu maksud seungwoo untuk membantu itu baik, tetapi tetap saja,</p>
<p>
  <em>when you care more about the act of helping than about the effect of the help, that's when "help" can be damaging.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>+++</b>
</p>
<p>"tumben ngajakin ke tempat kayak gini," ujar byungchan, "biasanya ke perpus buat belajar atau sekaligus aja main ke kosan."</p>
<p>"gue pengen ngomong sesuatu," jawab seungwoo, "mau pesen minum dulu? <em>this place serve the best boba tea."</em></p>
<p>"oke..."</p>
<p>setelah memesan minuman, byungchan menelan ludahnya gugup, ia tidak berpikir seungwoo akan bergerak secepat ini, jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan?</p>
<p>'walaupun dah mau mati, gue masih berhak bahagia, kan?'</p>
<p>"chan..."</p>
<p>"iy –<em>ehem</em>, iya kak?"</p>
<p>byungchan memejamkan matanya, 'kenapa suara gue harus pecah, sih, tolol!'</p>
<p>"pertama-tama, lu mungkin bakalan kaget atau gak percaya, cuman gue pikir gue harus cepet-cepet kasih tau sebelum terlambat," jelas seungwoo,</p>
<p>"mungkin lu bakalan marah sama gue, cuman... gue ngerasa hanya ini satu-satunya cara buat ngebantu elu. yah... jadi gue harap lu bisa ngerti."</p>
<p>byungchan bingung, sepertinya arah pembicaraan ini berbeda dengan apa yang byungchan pikirkan.</p>
<p>"o..ke? kakak mau bilang apa memang?"</p>
<p>seungwoo menarik nafas panjang, "aku bisa 'ngeliat' chan."</p>
<p>oke, sekarang byungchan benar-benar bingung.</p>
<p>"kakak ngomong ap–"</p>
<p>"lee jinhyuk."</p>
<p>byungchan membeku detik itu juga, nama itu adalah hal terakhir yang dapat byungchan bayangkan dapat keluar dari mulut seungwoo.</p>
<p>"sore itu, di <em>rooftop </em>kampus, gue ngeliat kalian berdua."</p>
<p>'<em>roofotop kampus? berarti pertemuan pertamanya dengan jinhyuk?'</em></p>
<p>"gue bisa 'ngeliat' udah dari lama dan dalam jangka waktu itu juga, gue berusaha bantuin beberapa orang yang sama kayak kamu, chan," ujar seungwoo.</p>
<p>"cuman kasus kamu agak rumit, jadi aku pikir mendingan aku jelasin aja semuanya."</p>
<p>
  <em>'tunggu, ini maksudnya apa?'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p><h6>
  <em>~3rd phase ends.</em>
</h6><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. depression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm back:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"jadi, chan, lu beneran gatau mau minta permintaan apa?"</p><p>"hah?"</p><p>tanpa sadar, hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut byungchan. dia masih tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang baru saja seungwoo katakan.</p><p>"gue...gamau apa-apa," jawab byungchan akhirnya, masih sedikit linglung dengan kejadian ini.</p><p>"chan, coba pikirin baik-baik," bujuk seungwoo, "lu harus bersyukur bisa dapet kesempatan ini dan mungkin...lu bisa nyembuhin penyakit lu itu?"</p><p>byungchan serasa tertampar oleh kenyataaan.</p><p>"bentar, jadi lu waktu itu ngeliat gue sama jinhyuk?"</p><p>"<em>yea, in coincidence."</em></p><p>"kakak bisa liat...malaikat?"</p><p>seungwoo mengangguk kecil.</p><p>"terus maksudnya 'bantuin' orang kayak gue, itu, gimana?"</p><p>seungwoo berpikir sejenak sampai akhirnya menjawab, "yahh...yang masih belum tahu mau minta apa, pokoknya, <em>i'll make sure you make the right wish."</em></p><p>byungchan terdiam, ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam.</p><p>"chan?"</p><p>"jadi ini alesannya lu nanya soal gue waktu itu?" tanya byungchan pahit.</p><p>melihat anggukan kecil dari seungwoo, tangan byungchan mulai meremat kain celana yang dipakainya keras.</p><p>"kak, selama ini kakak nemuin aku gara-gara soal ini?" tanya byungchan.</p><p>seungwoo terdiam.</p><p>"pertemuan kita juga waktu itu..." air mata mulai menetes dari netra byungchan, ia terisak pelan, "itu bukan kebetulan, ya?"</p><p>seungwoo membulatkan matanya, bukan ini yang ia mau.</p><p>ia mulai terisak pelan, "lu tau kenapa gue gak mau minta apa-apa?"</p><p>seungwoo menggeleng kaku.</p><p>"kalau gue sembuh, nanti gue berharap lebih, tapi akhirnya ada hal lain yang bikin gue berharap untuk bisa hidup lebih lama."</p><p>byungchan menatap nanar pada seungwoo, air mata mengalir di pipinya,</p><p>"elu yang bikin gue berharap lebih, woo."</p><p>seungwoo merasa jantungnya jatuh ke perut, ia mual, perasaan bersalah menggerogotinya. seungwoo tidak berani menatap byungchan sekarang, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa byungchan memandangnya seperti itu.</p><p>atau mungkin dia terlalu dibutakan dengan ego untuk meraih keberhasilan dalam membantu byungchan.</p><p>"tapi, ternyata lu disini <em>out of pity–"</em></p><p>"chan..."</p><p>" –lu pernah gak sekali aja mandang gue tanpa ada rasa kasihan? mandang gue bukan sebagai orang yang harus lu 'tolong.' "</p><p>tidak mendapat jawaban, byungchan tersenyum getir, "jadi gini ya?"</p><p>"<em>i...have no excuse," </em>lirih seungwoo, "maaf byungchan."</p><p>"gue gabisa maafin lu sekarang," jawab byungchan pahit.</p><p>kepala seungwoo makin merunduk.</p><p>"makasih, kak, entah tulus atau enggak, tapi pengalaman 3 bulan ini ngebantu aku banget," ujar byungchan sambil berusaha untuk menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar.</p><p>"sampai jumpa, han seungwoo, tolong jangan pernah temuin gue lagi."</p><p>setelah mengucapkan hal itu, byungchan cepat-cepat membereskan barangnya dan pergi dari situ. seungwoo mengacak rambutnya gerang, bukan ini yang ia harapkan saat ingin menemui byungchan sejam yang lalu. matanya memandang kosong ke bawah –ditemani oleh dua gelas <em>boba tea</em> yang setengah habis– tanpa ia sadari tetesan air mata terjatuh ke pipinya.</p><p>
  <em>he messed up bad.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p>"gue pengen bilang '<em>i've told you' </em>cuman keadaanmu sekarang miris banget."</p><p>seungwoo menatap datar pada jinhyuk yang tengah duduk di balkon kamarnya.</p><p>sudah dua minggu setelah kejadian itu dan byungchan benar-benar menepati perkataannya. ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya pada seungwoo.</p><p>"gue gak ngerti."</p><p>"kau harus belajar ngerti," tukas jinhyuk, "byungchan udah gak butuh permintaan atau apa pun itu lagi."</p><p>"tapi waktu itu lu bilang juga, kan? <em>that he deserve it."</em></p><p>"<em>he deserve happiness, </em>woo," jawab jinhyuk, "sekarang dimana kebahagiannya udah dateng tanpa ada bantuan gue, kita harusnya berhenti."</p><p>seungwoo mendengus kesal, "<em>is he? happy?"</em></p><p>jinhyuk membiarkan seungwoo mundur selangkah kaget saat ia mendekatkan diri dan menatap tajam mata abu-abu itu.</p><p>"<em>yes. and you need to stop thinking that he needs a 'wish' to be happy."</em></p><p>seungwoo masih memandang skeptis.</p><p>"<em>for god's sake, he's in love with you!"</em></p><p>seruan jinhyuk membuat seungwoo benar-benar terkejut.</p><p>'<em>he</em>– <em>what?</em> '</p><p>"iya, kebahagiaan yang dia dapet itu semuanya dari 'kamu,' " ujar jinhyuk kesal.</p><p>"gak mungkin, gue gak nger– "</p><p>"<em>then try to understand,"</em> potong jinhyuk, "kau terpaku sama hal besar yang harus diraih sampai lupa apa yang ada dihadapanmu."</p><p>"tapi," gumam seungwoo lemah, "bukannya orang hanya bisa bahagia lewat permintaan itu?"</p><p>"hah?"</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p>
  <em>"gimana keadaan mereka, dok?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>seungwoo menunggu jawaban dengan penuh harapan, tangannya masih bergetar hebat, tetapi ia tetap berusaha menenangkan kakaknya yang kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>kacau.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sorot pandang prihatin dari dokter membuat seungwoo tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"mereka sudah melewati masa kritis, tapi belum bisa dibilang aman. ayahmu sudah bisa dipindahkan dari UGD dan ibumu masih membutuhkan perawatan intensif."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"apa sekarang kita bisa bertemu mereka?" tanya sunhwa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"lebih baik kalian berkunjung lagi besok pagi, mereka butuh istirahat. lagipula ini sudah terlalu larut."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>seungwoo berusaha kembali menenangkan kakaknya yang terisak kecil, ia menggumamkan 'terima kasih' lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang tunggu UGD itu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>rasanya seperti tersambar petir. pagi ini mereka masih tertawa bersama, tiba-tiba saja di sekolah ia mendapat telepon dari kakaknya yang menangis tersedu-sedu. orang tua mereka mengalami kecelakaan, detik itu juga seungwoo merasa seperti jantungnya jatuh ke perut.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ia melirik sosok bersayap putih yang berdiri tegap dengan elegannya di samping pintu otomatis. mungkin ini saatnya ia mencoba berbicara kepada 'mereka.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"kau ini... seperti malaikat pelindung?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"yahh... bisa dibilang begitu."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>seungwoo mengepalkan tangannya erat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"kalau begitu, saat kecelakaan itu, kau ada di sana?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>malaikat itu menatap seungwoo tajam,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"tentu saja."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"lalu kenapa...?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"sepertinya kamu tahu sendiri, nak, pasangan hidup, takdir, kematian, blabla... kita tidak bisa mengubahnya."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>seungwoo mengernyit, benar, setidaknya sampai sini ia sudah memperkirakan jawaban 'malaikat' itu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"kalau begitu buat apa kau ada? katanya kau malaikat pelindung?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>malaikat itu menghembuskan nafas panjang,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"dengar, kau sadar, kan, kalau kondisi ini spesial?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"hah?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"you're not supposed to be able to see me," ujar malaikat itu, "and this came with a cost."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'apa-apaan, sih?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"mungkin ada kesalahan di sistem atau apa, tetapi seharusnya yang bisa melihatku sekarang itu ayahmu."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"why?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"supaya dia bisa mengajukan permohonan."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>seungwoo memutar kedua bola matanya, "kau ini malaikat atau jin?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"intinya..." malaikat itu menatap lurus pada seungwoo, "waktu ayahmu sudah tidak banyak lagi."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>seungwoo terdiam.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"hah, ya, lucu sekali."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"aku seri-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"katanya kau malaikat lalu tiba-tiba kau bilang ayahku akan meninggal?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"seungwoo-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"apa-apaan ini? akan lebih masuk akal kalau kau bilang kau gagal menyelamatkan ayahku-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"takdir tidak bi-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"tutup mulutmu! dokter bilang ia akan baik-baik saja," seungwoo beranjak pergi dari situ.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>malaikat itu mencegat seungwoo,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"hei, aku mengerti ini sulit untuk diterima tetapi waktuku tidak banyak oke?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>seungwoo menatap nanar, "i won't believe you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"listen, we angels can grant one wish before they leave this world, to receive the happiness that they deserved, kau harus memberi tahu ini pada ayahmu."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>seungwoo mendecih, "this is nonsense."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"seungwoo!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"fuck off, i'll ignore you from now."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>lalu semuanya berlalu begitu cepat, dan sampai sekarang perasaan sesal itu masih menggerogoti seungwoo. hasil kesehatan orang tuanya terus membaik, saat itu seungwoo bisa tertawa meremehkan percakapannya dengan mahluk sialan itu. semua hal perlahan-lahan kembali seperti semula.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>tetapi sekarang kalau dipikir-pikir, hal berjalan terlalu baik.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>momen itu masih menghantui seungwoo, bau rumah sakit yang memuakkan, bunyi peralatan medis, suara tangis ibunya, dan jeritan pilu kakaknya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>saat itu juga seungwoo teringat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>mata seungwoo bergerak liar mencari sosok bersayap putih yang selalu berada di sisi ayahnya, dan saat ia mengenali pandangan kasihan yang ditujukan padanya, seungwoo merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>semuanya berlangsung tiba-tiba, terlalu cepat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>harusnya ia percaya dengan perkataan malaikat itu,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>harusnya ia berbicara pada ayahnya dan mungkin perpisahan mereka tidak akan sesakit ini.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>seungwoo terisak lebih keras, 'his father didn't get his wish because of him.'</em>
</p><p>~</p><p>jinhyuk menghembuskan nafas kasar, ia melirik jendela seungwoo dimana sang empunya ruangan masih bergalau ria di meja belajarnya.</p><p>
  <em>this is too complicated even for an angel like him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p>"<em>i think you need to meet him."</em></p><p>
  <em>"after what he has done to me? haha... yeah, no. i've hurt enough."</em>
</p><p>"tapi kamu kayak gini juga nyakitin diri kamu sendiri, chan," gumam jinhyuk, "<em>and i think you need to hear his side of the story."</em></p><p>byungchan menaikkan alisnya, "lu ketemuan ama dia lagi?"</p><p>tidak ada jawaban.</p><p>byungchan menghembuskan nafas berat, jinhyuk berada di sisi seungwoo. </p><p>'dia tuh malaikat pelindung gue atau bukan, sih?'</p><p>"<em>okey, then."</em></p><p>"lu mau ketemu dia?"</p><p>"gue mau dengerin cerita dia," jeda byungchan, "dari elu."</p><p>"hah?" jinhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, "gue gak berhak– "</p><p>"kalau gitu yaudah, pintu keluar ada di sana."</p><p>jinhyuk menaikan tangannya menyerah, "<em>okay, fine. this is not in my job description goddamit</em>."</p><p>.</p><p>jinhyuk menggeleng prihatin saat byungchan bergegas keluar rumah dengan tangan gemetar yang berkali-kali menekan ponselnya dengan gelisah, –ia tahu bahwa nomor ponsel seungwoo masih menjadi <em>fast call </em>di kontak byungchan– bahkan ia belum memakai <em>coat</em>-nya dengan benar.</p><p>mengapa, sih, manusia itu rumit sekali?</p><p>tiba-tiba ia teringat lelaki ramping yang kini selalu menyambutnya di atas sana, jinhyuk tidak ada di posisi yang bisa berkomentar seenaknya.</p><p>jinhyuk terkekeh pelan, ia hanya berharap, kali ini mereka dapat berbicara dengan baik dan masalahnya segera selesai.</p><p>
  <em>because anyone can realize that they are made for each other.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p>"kak, <em>you're not responsible for my happiness,"</em> suara byungchan bergetar, tangannya naik mengusap air mata yang turun di pipi seungwoo.</p><p>seungwoo memejamkan matanya, ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia menangis, tangan mungil byungchan terasa hangat di pipinya.</p><p>"kemampuan lu buat ngeliat bukan berarti lu bertanggung jawab atas apa yang bakalan terjadi sama aku, kak," gumam byungchan.</p><p>"<em>you don't deserve this, woo."</em></p><p><em>"no, i did,"</em> kini tangan seungwoo meremas pelan jemari byungchan yang masih berada di pipinya, ia membuka matanya pelan dan menatap byungchan lemah.</p><p>"bener kata lu maupun jinhyuk, lama-lama gue egois soal ini dan gak mikirin perasaan lu sama sekali, <em>hell¸ </em>bahkan ada saatnya gue mandang lu sebagai 'objek' tanggung jawab gue, chan," gusar seungwoo.</p><p>"<em>i'm sincerely sorry."</em></p><p>tangan byungchan naik merapikan poni seungwoo yang menutupi mata kelamnya, "gue udah denger dari jinhyuk," ujarnya hati-hati.</p><p>"iya, gue tau itu gaboleh jadi <em>excuse</em>, tapi gue bener-bener gabisa jauh lagi dari lu, chan," lirih seungwoo.</p><p>"kemampuan itu, <em>did u resent it?"</em></p><p>seungwoo menggenggam erat tangan byungchan, "<em>now that i've hurt you, yes.</em> gue benci banget sama kemampuan ini."</p><p>"gue udah menderita cukup jauh gara-gara ini," ujar seungwoo, "seperti yang lu bilang, chan, <em>i will try to ignore 'them' from now."</em></p><p>byungchan mengangguk pelan dan membawa seungwoo ke dalam pelukannya.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p>"kak?"</p><p>"ah, maaf, tadi kamu ngomong apa?"</p><p>byungchan menoleh, berusaha mengetahui apa hal yang membuat seungwoo melamun. pertanyaannya langsung terjawab saat melihat pasangan paruh baya yang berjalan mengitari taman, mereka berdua tertawa bahagia. byungchan mau tak mau ikut tersenyum saat yang laki-laki mendorong kursi roda yang dinaiki sang perempuan agar ia dapat meraih air dari pancuran di tengah taman.</p><p>menyadari hal itu, byungchan bertanya hati-hati pada seungwoo, "neneknya...mau pergi?"</p><p>seungwoo menggeleng pelan, "yang laki-laki."</p><p>byungchan membentuk 'o' dengan mulutnya, sedikit kaget.</p><p>seungwoo menggenggam tangan byungchan dan menuntunnya pergi dari situ, "sori, chan, padahal gue udah janji buat gak peduliin itu lagi."</p><p>"gausah buru-buru, kak," jawab byungchan, "yang penting kakak tau aja, apapun yang terjadi sama aku ataupun mereka, itu bukan tanggung jawab kakak."</p><p>seungwoo tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, ia mempererat genggaman mereka sebagai jawaban. sore itu mereka berjalan ke apartemen byungchan dalam bisu, byungchan melirik sebentar pada pemuda yang sedang menerawang jauh itu.</p><p>luka seungwoo-nya terlalu dalam. byungchan tidak suka melihat seungwoo yang seperti ini, kalau saja ada hal yang dapat byungchan lakukan untuk membalas segala kebaikan seungwoo selama ini padanya.</p><p>saat itulah ia menyadari sesuatu.</p><p>ada satu cara.</p><p>byungchan meringis dalam hati, 'tapi sepertinya ini akan sedikit menyakitkan.'</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p>"gue dah janji untuk gak 'lihat' lagi," ujar seungwoo dingin.</p><p>"<em>i know, that's obvious,"</em> sergah jinhyuk, "cuman ini penting woo, ini soal byungchan."</p><p>seungwoo terdiam.</p><p>"lu tau dia mau minta apa?"</p><p>kalimat itu berhasil menarik perhatian seungwoo.</p><p>"bukannya dia udah gamau minta apa-apa–"</p><p>"dia mau ambil kemampuan lu."</p><p>"hah?"</p><p>"mungkin sekarang aku udah jadi malaikat beneran, gabisa <em>relate </em>lagi sama kalian mahluk mortal," geleng jinhyuk pusing.</p><p>"tunggu, maksudnya apa?"</p><p>"byungchan bilang dia gak mau ngeliat lu menderita–"</p><p>"<em>that's nonsense."</em></p><p>" –<em>he loves you that much," </em>ujar jinhyuk.</p><p>"gue harus ngomong sama dia."</p><p>seungwoo mendelik kesal saat sayap jinhyuk menghalangi jalannya.</p><p>"jangan, keputusan dia udah bulat," ujar jinhyuk, "dia udah minta hal itu."</p><p>"terus maksudnya lu dateng ke sini apa?" geram seungwoo menahan amarah.</p><p>"gue dah capek ngikutin cerita kalian yang miris ini," ujar jinhyuk sambil memutar bola matanya, "<em>i thought i'm gonna help little."</em></p><p>"kemampuan lu bakalan hilang setelah urusan kita selesai disini," jelas jinhyuk, "artinya ingatan lu tentang semua yang berkaitan dengan 'kami' juga hilang."</p><p>"termasuk byungchan."</p><p>seungwoo menarik kerah jinhyuk kesal, "<em>shut up, </em>gue gak teri –"</p><p>"byungchan udah tau soal hal ini, waktu dia tinggal ԃυσ ʂҽρƚιɱαɳαʂ," potong jinhyuk.</p><p>seungwoo tertunduk lemah, "apa gunanya lu ngasih tau ini sekarang?"</p><p>"karena sekarang semuanya tergantung elu," ujar jinhyuk tajam, telunjukknya menusuk dada seungwoo kuat, "gue ngasih lu kesempatan disini."</p><p>"kalau lu punya perasaan yang sama kuat kayak perasaan byungchan ke elu, ada kemungkinan lu bisa inget."</p><p>seungwoo memandang kosong ke depan.</p><p>"tugas gue sekarang selesai, besok pagi lu bangun, lu bakal lupa semua tentang hal ini," jinhyuk mengingatkan lagi, </p><p>"<em>good luck han seungwoo."</em></p><p> </p><p>+</p><p>"eh, maaf, kak," cicit byungchan. seungwoo dengan sigap membantu byungchan membereskan barangnya yang jatuh, tangannya berhenti sejenak saat meraih buku harian kecil.</p><p>"uh, kak?"</p><p>seungwoo tersenyum tipis dan menyerahkan buku itu pada byungchan, "lain kali hati-hati, ya."</p><p>"woo! buruan!"</p><p>byungchan melihat punggung tegap itu berjalan menjauh, "iya, makasih, woo."</p><p>"kecewa?" tanya jinhyuk yang ada disampingnya.</p><p>"sedikit," byungchan terkekeh getir, "tapi gue sendiri, kan, yang minta hal ini."</p><p>jinhyuk memandang seungwoo yang bercengkrama ria dengan hangyul dan seungyoun lalu menggelengkan kepala, "gue harap lu manfaatin kesempatan yang gue kasih dengan baik, woo."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<h6>
  <em>~4th phase ends.</em>
</h6><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>